


Late Nights

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [19]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: “Anonymous: Sorry this is so vague, but could i request some really Dom! frank smut where he surprises Y/N at work please? :3 even better if he uses alot of terms of endearment (darling, sugar, etc). Thank you so much! Your imagines are wonderful!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sugar! I’m so happy to hear that you enjoy my writing! I’m sorry for the late update but I’ve been hitting writer’s blocks for the past few days…ugh. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

It was late, well past midnight, but a lawyer pulling late hours was nothing new, so instead you try to delve into your work and finish what needed to be done as fast as possible. You’re sat at your desk, newest case file on your table and you stare down at it trying to think up a defense for your client when you hear a knock at your office door. Looking up you see your secretary, setting down the post-it note in hand you exchange it for you mug of coffee.

“What’s up, Kim?” You ask, cringing at the cold coffee that touches your tongue.

“I just wanted to ask if you wanted anything before I left?” Asks the small blonde, holding a case file and bag.

“No I’m ok—” you cut yourself off, something only just occurring to you when you feel your stomach rumble. “Actually, could you _please_ do me a favor and order me a large veggie pizza? I’m starving!”

The blonde chuckles, “sure thing (Y/N) no problem, and it’s on me.”

“You’re a saint, Kim!” You happily call after the woman who smiles and giggles before turning to leave, your office door clicking shut after her.

Looking back down at your paper work you sigh, knowing the pizza wouldn’t be here for a while you try delving back into your work. You neck feels stiff and you groan, reaching back to rub your fingers against it hoping to work out some of the kinks, just then you hear the door open once again.

“Did you order the pizza, Kim?” You ask, stifling a yawn while digging through your papers trying to track down the photo evidence folder.

“Sorry, didn’t think to pick up any, Darlin’,” a familiar smooth voice says, your head snaps up and eyes widen.

“Frank!” You exclaim, it wasn’t the first time your boyfriend had visited you at your office but it was never this late.

Getting up you stand and walk around your desk, wrapping your arms around your boyfriend’s tattooed neck and smile when he fold you into his embrace.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you until tomorrow,” you say, pulling back to peck his lips.

“The last show of the tour got cancelled because the fucking stage set fire,” the guitarist chuckles, his hands resting on your hips. “So we all got back early and I thought I’d surprise my, _Darling.”_

It was right then you noticed the deviant twinkle in Frank’s eye, the way his voice practically _dripped_ with want and his voice so clearly domineering you almost felt your knees buckle.

“But Sir, we’re in my office,” you say softly, running a hand down his chest.

You weren’t protesting and Frank noticed.

Reaching up you feel Frank’s tattooed knuckles reach into your locks, and grips, pulling your head back your breathing hitches as you allow him to expose your neck.

“Don’t you think I know where we are, Darlin’?” Frank says, voice dipping an octave. “No why don’t you be good and take this off,” your boyfriend commands, tugging on your white button up blouse.

You shiver at his words and slowly - but obediently - do as Frank says, your fingers swiftly moving to unbutton your shirt before allowing it to fall to the floor without a sound. The man’s hand remains in your hair, his other moving to run his index in between your breasts, ghosting over the skin and your breathing shudders.

“I’ve been thinking about you for months, Darling,” Frank says softly, voice rough yet somehow smooth like velvet.

“I’ve been dreaming of you, Sir,” you reply, voice just as quiet but you watch his face.

The adoration in his hazel eyes makes you melt, they were domineering yet kind and you couldn’t understand how one person could feel so much for another - and yet you could because you felt the same. Frank cups your breast and you instinctually lean into the touch, his large calloused hand moulding your breast in his grasp and you knew after being apart for so long you needed so much more than this - you both did. In one swift move Frank shoves you against the office table, practically mounting you on it and has his hips presses tightly against yours.

“S-Sir,” you whimper, clutching the back of his dress shirt.

Frank groans, slowly rutting his crotch against yours, “I’ve missed this.”

You feel your boyfriend’s hand move and slip up your chest slowly, the rough pad of his finger tips brush over your throat and slowly wrap around your neck before squeezing. Dropping his mouth onto your jaw Frank slowly kisses it, feeling your air supply lessen and lessen over the short few minutes.

“Tell me what you’ve been dreaming about,” Frank mumbles, biting softly and tugs at your lower lip.

“I-I’ve been dreaming about you…” you trail, voice breathy. “About this, about _us…_ about you touching me like this.”

“Oh really?” Purrs the man against you, lowering you onto the table. “Like this?” Frank asks, hand slipping in between the two of you you moan softly at the press of his fingers against your entrance.

“You’re so wet and we’ve hardly even begun,” Frank chuckle softly, his fingers moistening as you quickly soak through your underwear.

You mewl and buck your hips against his hand, “m-more, Sir…please,” you beg, biting your lower lip.

Frank leans over and kisses you, hard.

“I’ll decide what you get, (Y/N),” the man above you growls, ducking his head to bite down on the tendons of your shoulder.

Moaning you arch against your boyfriend, finally feeling him brush the elastic of your underwear away from your entrance he slips a digit into your heat as is thumb works your clit and you moan aloud.

“Now, now…you wouldn’t want others to hear you, now would you Darling?” Frank purrs, voice coated with lust.

Then it hits you, Frank never locked the door and anyone could walk in at any moment and while the rational side of you knew how horrible the repercussions would be, you couldn’t help the thrill of being caught run up your spine. Frank’s body is flush against yours, slipping another finger into you he works you to the point of your legs almost giving out from under you, but being who he was, you knew he wanted to drag this on. Just as you could feel your walls clamp down around him, orgasm just out of reach Frank pulls back you feel like screaming.

“Strip,” is all he says, hungry eyes watching you intently. “I want to see you.”

You swallow thickly and nod, “yes Sir.”

Quickly you move to remove the remainder of your clothing, discarding it onto the floor without taking your eyes off the man before you. Frank’s dark eyes rake over your body, drinking in the sight of you and when he licks his lips you can’t help but mimic the action. Frank loosens the tie around his collar, slowly tugging it off.

“Turn around,” Frank commands and you do, somehow feeling exposed than before.

You hear his faint steps come up behind you before placing a single finger at the top of your spine, just below your neck and pushes. Realistically the simple touch wouldn’t have been enough to move anyone, but you easily lowered yourself onto your desk until your torso was pressed completely against the cool polished wood. Feeling Frank’s dick pressed against your ass you push back against him, feeling the worn out denim against your flushed skin, you knew he was hard and after being away for so long he’d just a few pushes in the right places before giving in.

Just then you feel his large palm strike your ass unforgivingly and growls, “stay still.”

You yelp but do as he says and Frank grips your wrists, bringing them behind your back he binds them with something soft; his tie. There’s a moment of silence but then you feel the hot skin of his chest press down onto your back, pinning you to the table and licks a stripe in between your shoulder blades.

“Impatient aren’t we?” Frank teases and you shiver.

“Please, Sir, please I-I can’t wait… _please,”_ you plead, biting your lip as your body screams to be touched in ways only Frank knows.

“You’ve been good,” Frank says, the sound of his belt and jeans coming off was like music to your ears. “So a reward is in order.”

You hear the tearing of the condom foil and a shiver of anticipation runs through you, feeling your wetness run down your thighs and you choke back a moan upon feeling Frank rub the length of his cock against your cunt. Without a warning he slams into you, hard and forceful, the two of you moan before Frank pulls out and repeats the action, gripping your bound wrists to pull you back against him. The pace is set fast and hard and you feel your orgasm creeping back in from ever direction, mewling quietly and he grunts lowly, your legs give out and you’re left against the table with the sound of your skin smacking against his.

“F-Fuck right there…Frank I-I’m coming, please Sir c-can I cum?” You beg, doing your best to hold yourself together.

“Cum with me, (Y/N), together,” me moans out, his thrusts becoming erratic.

You clamp down around his cock, orgasm washing over you and you feel his cock pulsate as he cuts into the condom, falling forward but braces himself with his forearms against the table beneath you. The two of you remain like that, his hips slowly moving to ride out your highs before pulling out once his dick becomes far too sensitive. Ridding of the condom Frank undoes your bindings, turning you around he kisses you softly, then where he bit your neck and finally places gentle kisses on your red wrists.

“I’ve missed you,” he says softly, voice slightly hoarse.

“I’ve missed you too,” you reply, smiling lovingly at the man before you.

You and Frank take your time getting dressed before sitting on the couch in your office, light conversation about his tour and your work when you hear a knock on your door. You look at the barrier confused, Frank gets up and opens it and after a small chat he turns around to reveal a pizza box.

“You order this?” He chuckles and just before you can answer, your stomach growls beating you to it.

You flush and Frank laughs, you couldn’t help but giggle too. You’ve missed this, missed him but you were thankful for staying at the office late today and that’s not something you ever thought you’d think - then again, Frank was always full of surprises.


End file.
